


The Pink Polkadot Umbrella

by MontanaMermaid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tattoos, harry has a pink umbrella, it has polkadots, it's so short, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaMermaid/pseuds/MontanaMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is tired of not finding his soulmate. However a quick run out the door might just change all of that.</p><p>or the one where Louis meets Harry and the rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pink Polkadot Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am! I usually try to write shit all the time but loose my train of thought. I got this lovely au from onlyplatonic on twitter! hopefully I do it justice! I know it's short. Maybe i'll write a sequel.

It wasn't that I was loosing hope, it was just I was slowly loosing my strive to have hope. I had been on five blind dates in the past two weeks. Every time I shook hands with them he quickly searched every inch of skin showing. Nothing. Plain blank skin. The date went well but we both of knew nothing would come of it. We weren't soul mates.

"Honey I think you need to just let fate do it's thing." Mum said said trying to console my frustrated self over the phone.

"But mum! what if I never meet them! What if they died and i'll end up searching for them 'till the day I die!" I shouted before slumping over the arm of the couch.

"Darling you-"

"Or what if they live on some remote island and there's no way they can get off?!"

"That's unlikely and-"

"Or what if-"

"Louis!"

"What?" Louis grumbled at his mother.

"It always happens when you least expect it. You won't meet them when you go chasing." Mum said trying to calm me.

"s'pose you're right mum. I just-" my voice cracked a little. "I just don't want to be alone anymore."

"Oh Lou! You have me and the girls! and all your mates! Liam would be deeply offended if he heard those words come out of your mouth."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah I do. I really do. Why don't you just have a nice cuppa and relax. Maybe put on a film?" 

"Okay mum. Love you." 

"Love you too Lou. See you soon." Mum said before ending the call. 

I stood up and walked in to the kitchen in desperate need for a cuppa. I reached in to the cabinet and pulled out the tea tin only to find it empty.

"Bloody fantastic." I groaned. 

Running to Tesco in the middle of a mental break down wasn't on the top of my list of things to do. I grabbed my coat and ran out of the flat. 

Of course it began to rain. When doesn't it rain in this fucking country? honestly. I shivered and I ran toward the store. The rain began to get heavier and blurred my vision. Just as I was blinking water out of my eyes I smacked into something.

"Oof!"

I blinked and rubbed my eyes to see that the something was actually someone.

"Sorry mate! my eyes don't have wipers on 'em!" I said.

"It's alright. Luckily I have my trusty umbrella." A deep voice said snapping me to attention.

In front of me was a tall guy with long brown hair dressed like he was going to London fashion week. His lips were dark pink as if he had lipstick on. He was also clutching a pink polka dot umbrella.

"'s a nice umbrella you got there." I blurted out. Nice fucking going Louis.

"Thanks! One of my students left it behind and I thought i'd put it to good use before she could get it back!" 

A gust of wind brought me back to reality when the rain soaked through to my bones. I let out a deep shiver.

"Shit! Get under here! We can share! I was just headed to Tesco!" Umbrella man said as I huddled next to him under the tiny pink umbrella.

"Me too mate thanks!" I said. I help the upper part of the handle while he held the bottom. 

"Club, diamond, heart and spade. hmm, you a card player?" Umbrella man asked and I looked at him confused. 

"What?"

The man just smiled and a dimple popped out of his cheek.

"Your wrist." 

I looked at my wrist to see nothing. Maybe this guy is a total nutter. I mean he has a pink umbrella he stole from a little girl...

"I don't see anything on my wr-" The words died in throat. I looked at his chest where two birds peeked from behind a very open shirt. 

As if time stopped, along with the rain, we both just stared at each other.

"What are they?" he asked slowly, noticing my eyes on his chest.

"Two birds. but it looks like they got eyebrows." I whispered.

Suddenly I realized we had stopped walking and were right in front of the store. 

"We're here... did you still need something inside?" 

"No." The bloody tea could wait.

"What did you need?"

"Tea."

"But that's important."

"It is what it is. i'll live." I said waving my hand about.

I looked up to see un-named umbrella man staring at me like he'd seen a ghost.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That's on your chest."

"I'll live?"

"It is what it is." 

I looked at him and laughed. Here I was in front of Tesco in rainstorm with my soulmate. 

"So that means that you're my-"

"Soulmate yeah." he said in a short breath.

"'M louis." I said shaking his hand."

"I'm Harry." 

"Harold, it suits you." I said to my soulmate. My Soulmate!!!!!

"Actually it's just Harry."

"Well just Harry I hope you don't mind if I do this." I said before cupping his jaw with both of my hands and pressed my lips to his. His lips were soft and he responded right away and chased my lips with his own.

He pulled away with a smack and grinned. 

"What's that about?" I asked.

"My soulmate is right fit." 

"You should see me naked." I said with a shit eating grin and dashed into Tesco. My soul mate laughing and following behind.

 

Later that year

"Suppose that you weren't out of tea?" Harry whispered in bed one night.

"What was that love?" I asked, putting my book down.

"Suppose you weren't out of tea that day. When do you think we would've met?" Harry asked again. 

I laughed. Tracing the butterfly on Harry's stomach. Making his stomach muscles contract. 

"Maybe when I was looking for tea in isle 5 and you saw my amazing bum." 

"Or maybe you weren't tall enough to reach it so I had to help."

"Why do I have to be helpless! I'm 5'9 Harold! That's average! Not all of us are freaks of nature such as yourself." I said jabbing his stomaching causing him to let out a cackle.

"But you love this freak of nature." Harry said through his laughs. 

"Maybe I do. Universe didn't give me any other option." I said with a smirk.

"Come off it Lou. You love me and always will." Harry said pouting his lips.

"If I say yes will you stop bugging me about it?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Yes."

Harry smiled and grabbed my hand. Bringing the ring on my left hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Now let me read in peace you sap!" I teased and picked up my book again.

"You know I actually walked in front of you on purpose so you'd run into me." Harry whispered.

I dropped my book once more.

"You what?!" 

"I thought 'wow look at this fit guy running this way. there's really no other way to stop him' so I walked right into your pathway." Harry said sheepisly.

"Harry!"

"It worked though didn't it?" 

"Yes. That it did."


End file.
